The light in the darkness
by thrusby
Summary: They stand at the edge of the light touching the darkness. This is the story of Spock's and Jim's life together in space.
1. Chapter 1

Jim lifted his eyes to survey the academy grounds lit by the first rays of dawn, bleary eyed cadets clutching their first cups of coffee of the day and hurrying to morning classes. Jim held his own cup trying to warm his frozen hands. He took a sip and made a face (replicator made was never as good as the real thing), abandoning the cup on the bench next to him Jim occupied his mind by looking at the grounds again hoping to see a trace of Bones. He said he would meet him on the west corner near the café at 5:30. It was now 5:45.

Observing the area could only distract him for so long; sighing he contained his restless energy and drummed his fingers along his thigh. He let out a soft chuckle. If Bones were here he'd tell him to calm down threatening him with a hypo in the process. But Bones would understand why he was nervous. Starfleet had just given him captaincy of the Enterprise! Jim pulled the rumpled envelope that he had gotten yesterday out of his pocket rereading the letter for the 100th time. Him and bones were going to go out tonight to celebrate and by celebrate he meant get shit faced drunk. He was the captain of the Enterprise! Well he wasn't yet but soon, the ship left the space dock in two weeks for its 5 year deep space exploration.

Jim then felt a frown tug at his lips. You see one of the only reasons they gave him the Enterprise was they were lacking older experienced captains due to the tragedy being called the 'Narada' incident. The Federation was trying hard to rebuild itself after the deaths of many Starfleet employees and the loss of Vulcan a major partner in the Federation by the hands of a manic Romulan called Nero intent on revenge. By the looks of the cadets passing him in groups of twos or threes the Federation wasn't the only ones who were struggling. Jim could clearly see the tiredness and grief evident in their faces. Friends, classmates had died due to a major mistake by the admirals and now they were paying the price. Because of the loss in staff cadets were now teaching beginner classes, anyone with a higher knowledge in technology were fixing PADDS or communicators etc. When Starfleet put on weight the cadets stood in union shouldering it. Maybe that's where Bones was. As a senior medical officer he was sure Bones would have had his hands busy this past two months.

Jim shook his head and ran a hand through his hair pulling himself out of his dark mood. After all Nero had been destroyed. With the help of a certain irritating Vulcan Jim had a big part in that. Those actions were labelled as heroic (something Jim didn't understand all he did was get the shit beaten out of him and have the courage and sense to question Pike). Starfleet slapped at medal on Jim calling him the 'Golden Boy'. He hated being marketed but if his new status had tipped the favour in giving him the Enterprise then he had to be thankful. He would show Starfleet that he would make a great Captain, they would not regret their choice. They thought he was just a reckless womaniser pretty boy. He wasn't just an irresponsible boy; so ok he may have been in a few bar fights and he was never wanting for a partner for the night but he was more than that. He had a genius level IQ for Christ sake. Nothing was going to take away the Enterprise now he had her. He was very possessive about his things. He had worked too hard to get where he was to let it be taken away from him.

Jim tilted his head to the strengthening rays and stuffed his hands into his pockets. Speaking of an irritating Vulcan he had to submit a request for one mister Spock to be his first officer. Jim sighed suppressing a twinge of annoyance. He was probably insane to be doing this. Hell him and Spock couldn't even spend a 10 minutes together without fighting but Spock's elder counterpart whom he had met on Delta Vaga when Spock marooned him (sneaky Vulcan) was pretty confident that Jim and Spock would work well together having a "friendship that defined them both" whatever that means. Jim would just have to trust that and hope that at the very lest they would have a polite but distant relationship.

"Jim get ya head out the clouds!"

Jim was startled out of his musing by Bones snapping his fingers under his nose.

"Damnit man we don't have all day, we might be late and miss the last exam".

"Hey bones! And might I just say you're the one who's late" quirked Jim. Bones just rolled his eyes face suddenly going taunt.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded angrily tipping Jim's face to better see the black and purple shadows on his jaw.

"Naw nothing bones just a couple of hicks talking shit, besides it would take a few more to really leave a mark" Jim grinned knowing it would annoy him.

"God kid one day you'll be the death of me" mumbled Bones hefting up Jim be his arm and guiding him down the pathway.

"Wouldn't want that would we Bones? Then who would take care of me" laughed Jim letting himself be pulled towards the exam building.

"And just think you have 5 years of this in space with me" teased Jim.

"Shut up Jim I have hypos at home with your name on them" Jim smirked but kept quiet knowing Bones would probably keep his word following him into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock glanced over the half yearly reports of his second year science class. If Spock was not Vulcan he'd be impressed. Class results were quite satisfactory. Something Spock did not expect after the events two months past. Humans were very emotional and were subject to let these emotions interfere with their jobs & education and after the chaos and death responsible by Nero it was logical for overall scores to lower. It was normal that terrans grieved for prolonged periods of time if friends, fathers, siblings or mothers died.

He felt a pang of grief.

_mother!_

_arms stretched out_

_martial slipping through his fingers_

_no...no no_

Spock had lost his own mother in the destruction of Vulcan. Fortunately his father, most of the Vulcan high council plus precious few others had escaped before a black hole devoured his home planet. The emptiness and despair he had felt since the death of his human mother came back with a vengeance. Spock straightened his back and pushed those feelings out of his head. Such emotions were highly illogical. Vulcans did not feel. It distracted from chores at hand, decreased job efficiency and mentally unbalanced you.

A knock sounded at the door. Spock did not have any appointments due so wondered as who the intruder might be.

"You may come in"

The door opened to reveal golden hair, bright blue eyes and a blinding smile. It was James Tiberus Kirk.

"May I inquire as to what is the propose of your visiting?"

Kirk stayed silent walking in and stuffing his hands in his pockets; a boyish action at odds with the mature expression on his face. A mixture of emotions Spock could not name.

Kirk stood there eyes trained on Spock's face. Feeling like he was been studied Spock wiped his face of all emotion. Face neutral he gestured to one of the chairs opposite his desk speaking again.

"Would you like to sit down cadet Kirk?"

Kirk inclined his head blue eyes never wavering and smiled slightly but did sit down crossing his arms.

"Please call me Jim" waving one of his hands in front of his face.

Slightly nonplussed Spock let out a breath he did not know he was holding. Ignoring the offer Spock asked again.

"What is the reason of your visit Mr Kirk?"

Silence met his question, kirk looking like he was making a decision. Knowing this was not a social call Spock waited. Kirk spoke suddenly.

"How have you been since…um..you know?"

Spock did know. The destruction of Vulcan.

"I have been in perfect health"

"You know that's not what I meant" countered Kirk.

"There is nothing to be concerned with, we Vulcans have found a new planet to inhabit, our essence and culture will be protected by the High Council. There is nothing wrong. I am well"

Kirk didn't look convinced but dropped it anyway.

"Yes I heard you were gonna go and help set up the new colony"

"It is the logical choice"

Silence fell again. Kirk absorbing the new information.

"Did you know they are giving me the _Enterprise_?"

Spock blinked. Starfleet must be struggling to give their flagship to reckless impulsive Kirk.

"Yes well they seemed to think I deserved it for some reason" Kirk responded to Spock's silence if showing miraculous insight to his thoughts.

"And I'll try my damnest to prove them right" he added a stubborn line set to his jaw.

"Congratulations Mr Kirk but I'm assuming that's not what you have come here to tell me"

"No it isn't" he replied a grin lighting up his face, impossibly blue eyes intently looking at him under golden hair.

If Starfleet had to choose someone to be their face of the public they could've chosen worse.

"I have come to request that you be my first officer"

A second blink.

"That would be illogical since my presence is needed in the colony and you would be more suited to someone that matches your _particular_ captaining style and expertise"

Kirk's grin didn't move not offended like other humans would have been.

"Ah yes you know me though, I like a challenge"

"Regardless of accepting that fact I'm afraid I must decline"

Kirk took a PADD out of his pocket, fiddling with the edges.

"Isn't being afraid an emotion? I thought Vulcans weren't supposed to have emotions" he teased.

"Merely trying to convey a human idiom"

"Oh sure" Kirk smirked. "I'll pretend for your sake to believe that"

Spock stiffened swallowing back a scathing reply. He must need to meditate if one sentence could rile him. He wondered why he reacted at all to the remark. But then again it was Jim Kirk and he always had an annoying ability to incite a response from him.

He said tensely "Is there anything else you wish to say? You've inquired how I've been, told me of your impending promotion and asked me to be your first officer of which I've said no, what can there…"

"Did you know that McCoy disapproved of me coming here for that reason?" Kirk interrupted. "He thinks we'll tear each other apart in command"

"Then why did you come here?" Spock asked curious.

"Because I believe he's wrong" Kirk replied simply.

"My answer is still negative"

Kirk nodded if he had known what the answer would be. Suddenly he put away his PADD standing up.

Laughing he said "OK I'll go now but you know I'm not giving up right? I can be very persuasive when I wanna be"

"I don't doubt it"

"Great" Kirk acting not the least bit down by Spock's rejection. He walked gracefully to the door and stopped turning around.

Kirk Vulcan saluted him. "Goodbye Spock"

Startled he managed to return the salute, how the (using a human expression) hell did he know that! When he had looked up to the doorway again Kirk was gone.

Spock picked up the papers eyes flickering to the door if expecting Kirk to march through the door to announce he was joking. Some human practical jokes were quite bizarre. He returned to the papers shuffling them.

Fascinating.


End file.
